Sacrifice
by Rei Hino Scout Of Fire
Summary: Kim and Ron are married, but things aren't quite as it should be.  Set to Elton John's Sacrifice.  KiGo


Sacrifice: Kim& Ron are married Kim goes to Shego when things aren't how they should be. I own nothing; Kim, Ron, and Shego belong to Disney and Sacrifice belongs to Elton John… I think, he does it best anyway.

----------Two years after high school------------

"I do" "I do" the two voices said.

"I can't believe she's actually marrying the buffoon. Well, good luck Princess." A figure hidden in the shadows of the church muttered as the final vows were given her blessing, such as it was, given the woman left.

----- Two years after **that**--------

_It's a human sign  
When things go wrong  
When the scent of her lingers  
And temptation's strong_

"Back from yet another mission I see." Ron said nonchalantly from the couch where he was watching reruns of Fearless Ferret. "You know time was you'd come and help me." Kim replied sad and a little bit angry at having to go by herself. Ron just laughed "Why should I go? I'm just the buffoon; c'mon I bet you're tired you should go get some sleep." He said his old self resurfacing for a moment. Kim smiled "Yes, you're right I'm going to bed." Once she left Ron attempted to continue his cartoon but couldn't help noticing his wife smelt oddly like Shego.

_Into the boundary  
Of each married man  
Sweet deceit comes calling   
And negativity lands_

'It can't be, it just can't.' he thought in shock 'It is. I saw the note. I heard the phone call.' As he continued to pace another thought occurred to him and deciding to follow his hunch Ron ran to their room and grabbed the kimmunicator "Wade?" "Yo, Ron what's up?" The genius responded "Do you know where 'the usual spot' is?" A look of confusion crossed Wade's face as he half questioned in response "Bueno Nacho?" Ron's hands went numb shocked he dropped the kimmunicator 'It couldn't be, that's OUR usual spot' he thought his mind, and heart, in chaos. Determined to find the truth Ron ran to his favorite fast-food place.

_Cold cold heart  
Hard done by you  
Some things look better baby   
Just passing through ___

"Shego, I don't know what I'd do without you." Kim said as she laid her head on the villainess's shoulder, comfortably nestled between the plasma throwing woman and the wall. Just then Ron walked through the door. "Kim! Wh-what are you doing here? With her?" Ron said.

_And it's no sacrifice  
Just a simple word  
It's two hearts living   
In two separate worlds  
But it's no sacrifice  
No sacrifice   
It's no sacrifice at all_

"I'm sorry Ron, it's just you see…" Kim's voice trailed off when she tried to look into his eyes and all she saw was pain. "You love her don't you." Ron stated his voice flat. All Kim could do was nod her head and choke back the tears that threatened. "Go home, pack your stuff, and leave." He said, then to Shego "Watch yourself she's fickle."

_Mutual misunderstanding  
After the fact  
Sensitivity builds a prison   
In the final act  
__  
_"Ron, I really am sorry." Kim said once again as she packed a single bag with some clothing, and began to leave.

_We lose direction  
No stone unturned  
No tears to damn you  
When jealousy burns_

"You know if you leave it's your sacrifice!" He yelled unable to believe what was happening. Kim calmly continued her way out the door and hopped onto the back of the waiting motorcycle wrapping her arms around the rider. "Are you sure you want to do this, pumpkin? It is a pretty big sacrifice." Shego turned and asked her beloved red-head. "Of course I'm sure." Kim said confidently "It's no sacrifice at all"

------------------

A/N: Yes I know there's more at the end of the song, but it's pretty much just the chorus repeating a couple of times. Apologies for the massive OOCness, this fic just wouldn't leave my head 'till I got it written, and then it seemed a shame to just delete it so here it is. That hurt to write, poor Ron… eh maybe if he plays his cards right Tara will comfort him. Or heck they're already so OOC why not Bonnie as the source of comfort. Ron's voice "NO!! That's wrongsick! WRONGSICK" okay ya'll heard the man.


End file.
